gtafandomcom-20200222-history
AT-400
k The AT-400 is a jet airliner featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and the largest vehicle in the game. It is the first controllable airliner in the series and the second airliner that makes an appearance in the series, following the uncontrollable Airtrain. They are frequently found flying between cities and are used to serve multiple lines between the cities inside San Andreas. Description The AT-400 is mainly based on the Boeing 737-400 commercial airliner, an accurate rendition as the 737-400 began servicing in 1988, four years before the game's set. The aircraft is obviously the biggest vehicle of the game, and is unrealistically much bigger than the Andromada. The only known operator of this aircraft is the Juank Air, however, unlike the Nevada, it does not feature the Juank Air livery, and instead possesses a two-tones body paintjob, which exists in four different liveries. A primary disadvantage of this plane is once the player lands and exits, getting back in is difficult because the door is very high from the ground. The only ways one can get back in are to find a Baggage with a ladder attached to the back, land the plane at Las Venturas Airport and go to the hangar again, or find a Yankee or other van and jump over it, using its hood as a platform. Performance The AT-400's enormous size and sluggish response makes the plane harder to control, similar to the Andromada. Nevertheless, the AT-400 can reach impressively high speeds in the air and can in fact be used to execute stunts, including barrel rolls and loop-the-loops. Caution should be exercised when the plane is on the ground; it easily gains a lot of momentum and can be difficult to bring it to a stop once it gets going. Unlike most other planes, the AT-400 can be flown over Area 69 with less chance of being shot down by homing missiles, providing you don't hang around. The AT-400 is one of the toughest vehicles of the game (not as tough as the Rhino however), being able to withstand between 8 to 11 hits from the SAM sites before blowing up and falling from the sky. Paintjob The AT-400 features four different sets of paintjobs. The jet has a two-tones body style, the first color covering the sides of the fuselage, the wings, the stabilizers and the rear part of the engines. The other color covers the rest : the upper and the bottom of the fuselage, the tail and the front part of the engines. The possible paintjobs are: * Light grey as color 1 with, as color 2: ** Red (rarely found in the hangar at Las Venturas Airport) ** Blue (occasionally found in the hangar at Las Venturas Airport) ** Green (commonly found in the hangar at Las Venturas Airport) * Dark green as color 1 and dark red as color 2 (usually used for NPC controlled flights, rarely spawns in the hangar at Las Venturas Airport) AT400-GTASA-inflight.jpg| Grey-blue color variant At-400green.JPG| Grey-green color variant at-400red.jpg| Grey-red color variant At4002.jpg| Green-red color variant Locations As a controllable vehicle, the plane is considerably rare, appearing in only one location; a large hangar in southeast Las Venturas Airport, which can be opened by approaching it. Regardless, the plane does not always spawn in the hangar. It is used for paid commercial flights between cities in San Andreas. AT-400s can be sometimes encountered flying high in the sky, however they cannot be stolen on PC Editions. iPad Edition Hijacking Procedure You can hijack the plane in the iPad version by boarding the plane (Costs $500) on a flight from a domestic airport. After take-off, wait until the 'Jump from Plane' symbol appears. Now click the home screen button on the iPad itself, open another app and use the other app for a few minutes. Upon returning to the game, the starting menu must re-appear. By resuming the game, you will have glitched Carl to the cockpit and now Carl is flying the plane. Gallery AT400-GTASA-parked.jpg|A parked AT-400 at the Easter Bay Airport, with a Utility Van parked nearby for size comparison. AT-400.jpg|An AT-400 on the ground. Untitledjkjk;;l.png|Rear view of the AT-400. Untitledjkjk;;;.png|The AT-400 at its hangar in Las Venturas International Airport. 2Planes.jpg|Size comparison between the AT-400 and the Nevada. Note that the Nevada is considerably big. AT-400&Andromada.jpg|Size comparison between the Andromada and the AT-400. Trivia * The AT-400 is the largest vehicle in the game, capable of holding 7 passengers and the pilot, the Andromada being the second largest. Interestingly enough, when comparing their real life counterparts, the cargo plane (Andromada) is actually bigger than the passenger jet (AT-400). * The AT-400's initials resemble that of the Air Train, a similarly sized airliner that repeatedly appears as a static prop earlier in GTA III and GTA Vice City. The full name of the AT-400 may be "Airtrain 400", suggesting it is the successor or newer version of the Airtrain. * Instead of appearing as a passenger, the player is shown to be piloting the plane; he can jump out with a parachute at any time during the flight. * When the aircraft's wing(s) hit an object, the flaps and ailerons often fail, as you can see the parts rock about with smoke coming off. The AT-400 becomes hard to control in this situation * There is no way the AT-400 can be saved at a garage, since the aircraft hangar at Verdant Meadows is too small for the plane to fit; obviously, normal garages at safehouses are far too small. * If you shoot the AT-400 from the sky, it will roll around exploding but when it explodes properly, it will stay in mid-air but destroyed. * It can reach speeds so fast that it may hit objects before they appear. For example, if you are flying in a heavily forested area, you may hit trees before you can see them, causing death. *Although Juank Air provides the AT-400 flights between cities, the plane itself does not feature Juank Air livery or even a black-and-yellow paintjob. Instead, it appears in an array of different colors. *If an airborne AT-400 is destroyed and its wreckage lands on the ground, it may still try to "fly", ensuing in a conflict between the plane's AI and the game trying to process the fact that the plane has crashed, as seen in this video. Many players call this phenomena the 'Zombie Plane' or the 'Plane with no soul'. *The Twinjet, featured in Grand Theft Auto V, has a similar wings and engines configuration to a 737, yet they are just un-interactive parts of the scenery. 747-based jets are pilotable, though. *Also, two large sculptures based on AT-400 can be found outside of Los Santos International Airport in GTA V. The model even seems to be directly copied from that of San Andreas. * The AT-400 has an extra engine sound than can be clearly heard from the ground when it is flying high in the sky or when flying one with the camera as far as possible from the aircraft. Also applies to the Andromada. * Like many other vehicles, the AT-400 cannot spawn while playing multiplayer, however it is possible to access one in multiplayer by landing it on the large field south to El Quebrados (easily done with the Indestructible Vehicles cheat), then go at the multiplayer access point in the city. Upon returning to the field, the AT-400 should be still there. See also *Airtrain, uncontrollable equivalent in other 3D universe games. *Jet, the only controllable airliner in the HD universe. * Twinjet, similar uncontrollable airliner in GTA V. Navigation }} de:AT-400 (SA) es:AT-400 fi:AT-400 fr:AT-400 pl:AT-400 pt:AT-400 ru:AT-400 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft